I'm not good with titles
by BMOandMe
Summary: In which jim is desperate and bones likes to talk. PWP


I have writers block so I'm writing porn at the moment *shrugs* it helps me get back into writing.  
I'll be posting some real stories soonish.

Bones grabs his jacket and pulls him close, hand curving round the back of his neck and kisses him, tongue curling around his as Jim rocks against him. Bones reaches down and palms him through his uniform. A desperate and needy whine tears from Jim's throat as he begins to rub himself off on bones' hand.  
Bones smiles against his lips, pulling back and moving to his neck. Mouthing along his pulse moving up and biting along his jaw. Jim starts thrusting harder as bones sucks on the skin between his neck and his ear. He pulls lightly on his ear lobe and feels Jim's hips stutter.  
He stops the palming motion of his hand and tugs on the zipper.  
Slipping his hand into his open pants he trails his fingers down the clear bulge in Jim's underwear.  
"How long have you been thinking about this?" Bones whispers into Jim's ear.  
Jim doesn't answer, just thrusts up trying to get more of Bones' hand.  
"Tell me Jim."  
Jim shakes his head, burying his face in Bones' neck.  
Bones threads his fingers through Jim's hair and tugs, making his head snap back. Jim gasps, mouth falling open.  
Bones licks a line up Jims throat and then whispers once more into his ear.  
"Don't hide from me."  
His hand starts to rub harder, he can feel Jim leaking through the cotton.  
"How long?"  
Jim swallows, panting as he answers.  
"Since a few months after we met."  
Bones rubs harder and then dips his fingers into the waistband of his underwear.  
"Did you jerk off thinking about us, about me?"  
Jim moans, pushing his hips up and bones tugs his hair harder.  
"Fuck, yes." Jim sputters.  
"How?"  
Jim laughs, a short staccato burst that is cut off by a sharp pull to his hair.  
"Bones I don't know what you want."  
Bones' fingers trace along the inside of the elastic.  
"Were you slow, did you draw it out, take your time to strip down and prepare."

Bones slips his hand down, grasping at the base of Jim's cock and squeezes, moving his hand slowly as he works Jim.  
"Or did you do it hard and fast, just threw yourself on the bed and started fucking your hand. Too desperate to remove your clothes. "  
At this Bones tugs harshly, thumbing the head of Jim's cock as he flicks his wrist up quickly, making Jim cry out.

"What I _want_, Jim, Is to know if you were loud.  
I want to know if you yelled my name as you came, if you screamed at the thought of my hand on your dick.  
I want to know if you opened yourself up carefully or if you just shoved your fingers in, desperate to have _something_ in you."  
Bones' hand remains in Jim's hair but Jim's head has fallen onto Bones' shoulder as he pants into his neck, rocking his hips.

"I want to know if you fucked your mattress while you thought of me. If you were alone or if you thought of me while you were with other people.  
Did you go out and find dark haired boys with brown eyes and fucked them while they where gagged.  
Or maybe it's just my accent, maybe you found some southern guy to take you home. Told him you liked talking. Asked him to call you names.  
Did you do that Jim? Did you tell him how dirty you were. How much you enjoyed being on your knees."

Bones pulls his hand from Jim's hair and grips his jaw. Pulling him up so Jim is looking at him.  
"Did you tell him how much of a slut you are. How much of a cockwhore."  
Jim whimpers and his rhythm stutters, becoming short and erratic.  
The hand on Jim's cock stills  
"Fuck Bones please."  
Jim's hand goes to move and bones reaches out to grasp Jim's wrists as he strains to touch himself.  
Bones is slow and quiet as he speaks.  
"I want to know what you imagined. Was I on my knees, did you have your dick crammed so far down my throat that I couldn't breath.  
Did you imagine that your hand was my ass, that you were thrusting into me as I clenched around you. Would you have me on my back as you slam into me fast and hard, or do you fantasies about me riding you, sliding down your dick. Pushing myself up and shaking as I slide myself back down.

"Bones Please." Jim wails, squirming against bones' grasp.

"Maybe you prefer me on my hands and knees."  
Bones watches as Jim squirms, he was so close.  
Bones smirked.  
"No… I think you want something else.  
I think _you_ want to be on your hands and knees.  
One of my hands on your neck, pushing your face into the sheets and one hand on your back. I think you jerk off to the image of me holding you down as I open you nice and slow, taking my time, making you beg."

Jim moans.  
"Yeah Bones. Fuck, please."  
"Yeah, and I would too. Working you open one finger at a time, slow and careful.  
I'd get to three fingers and you'd be begging for my cock. But I wouldn't give it to you, I'd keep stretching. Spreading my fingers inside you. Making sure your ready. You'd hate it, imagine, I've got three fingers in you, holding you open, I'd pull your legs apart, spreading you wide as I can. You'd be so desperate you'd be rubbing your self off on the blankets. I'd slide them out, lubing up my cock, slowly working myself with one hand, still holding you down with the other. I'd jerk myself off a little, getting lost in the sensation, forgetting how much you want it.  
Then I'd slide in, feeding you my dick inch by inch."  
Bone's goes back and wraps a hand around Jim and jerks him lightly. It's not nearly as much as Jim needs.  
"I wouldn't even get half way before slamming into you though. I couldn't wait anymore I wouldn't have that patience. I'd want to fuck hard and fast, I'd want to use you in every way possible.  
I'd want to fucking break you."  
Bones jerks him roughly and Jim comes with a sob, calling out bones' name.  
Bones pulls out his hands and wipes it on his jeans.  
Jim is panting, leaning back against the wall.  
"When I ask a question Jim I expect an answer."  
Bones leans in and kisses, slow and deep.  
"Ok Jim?"  
Jim looks up, smirking.  
"Ok."


End file.
